Inuyasha Character
by celestial power
Summary: The biology of Inuyasha characters.


**A/n: This is for entertainment purposes and means no insult to any one in any respect. This is for comedic purposes.** **Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me.**

Inuyasha Characters are a group of misfits who are extremely lucky to have been capable of banding together. They show extreme forms of diversity in characters and in work capacity (often denoted by their powers).

SCIENTIFIC CLASSIFICATION

Kingdom - Animia

Phylum- Two-dimensionata

Class- Superpowerilia

Subclass- Demonia

-Humania

-Half-demonia

EVOLUTION

The evolution of these characters are highly complicated but could be traced back to a group of members containing powers termed as reikis. These group of highly unintelligent but immensely powerful predecessors are termed as Superpower containers.

The method in which the evolution had occurred is hard to be depicted but if traced back to certain journals (fanfictions) it is often said that the ancestors were further divided into groups called youkais and mikos/houshis by manifestation of natural forces.

In other words, the natural forces had been carved out into humanoid looking forms with a balance of reikis.

So were those ancestors the nature itself? It is a controversy still left unresolved and many leading scientists (fanfiction authors) have created interesting theories based on this controversy.

CHARACTERISTICS

The infinite knowledge of usage of slang words.

Supreme amount of superiority complex and near God-complex

Knowledge of shooting arrows without previous practice.

Swords that increase in size when powered up.

Monks having perverted nature.

Demon-slayer women carrying weapons larger than their body size.

Small cats changing into larger demons.

All demons having a humanoid and demon form.

Shikon-shards having bizzare and unexplainable power.

Wells defying laws of universe.

CASTING SYSTEM

The caste system of these characters differs on the basis hair colour and sheer hotness.

White hair or Order Demonia

These fellows are supposed to have the highest meaning to the story and have been noted for drastic change in character developments. They are undeniably good-looking.

These belong to order demolia of species Canis familiaris

The white hair caste is further subdivided into:

Sesshomaru- This being who has the highest rating in the caste.

This being has the highest caste order pertaining to its perfection, undisturbed hairstyle and crisp white clothes which are unaltered no matter the situation.

In addition to this, this being has the highest if not the second highest fan-base a primitive reason for the highest ranking in the caste system.

The last reason is because this being just simply cannot stand being second best and would kill the authoress if not placed in the highest position.

Inuyasha - This being is ranks the secind in the caste system of the white hairs. The reasons pertain to its diluted blood and inability of choosing between lead female characters.

This being belongs to the highest caste system because of its harsh mouth and yet friendly and sweet behaviour. It has the second highest or in some case the highest ranking in fan-base.

This being would have been the first one in the ranking only if the being Sesshomaru would not have killed the authoress for not placing it in the highest position.

The unique feature of tbe being Inuyasha is its ever changing forms of weapons and its rash and idiotic decisions of rushing into a battle without previous plannings whatsoever. But this being will always remain an engima to have survived the numerous attacks done on it.

Black hair or Order Holia

The next ranking goes to the black hair range of caste system. These beings have the opposite attributes of the highest caste system and is hence placed in the next level.

These beings belong to order holia of species Homo sapiens.

Kagome- This being ranks the highest in the second caste due to its ability of crossing wells that defy all laws of the universe.

This being is often tied in high regard to the white Inuyasha and Sesshomaru due to its unrecognized powers and prowsses.

It is often known that this being holds as much reiki as to destroy the whites. This being has a serious case of being a mother-hen character and is known to be equally hot-headed.

Miroku: This being belongs to the second part of the blacks and is known to survive a demonic tunnel in its appendage. For this power alone it is capable of belinging in the second position.

It has gone down in its fan-base due to its character of pleasuring itself by sqeezing butts of women and asking them to bear its child.

Browns:

These belong to the order normalia of species Homo sapiens.

Sango:

This being has the highest ranking in the brown caste pertaining to its capabitity of being the most macho being among thr characters and its ability to throw weapons double its body size.

Rin:

This being has no major attributes but is ranked higher due to its capability of staying with the white Sesshomaru and helping in shaping its character.

It is also ranked due to its lop-sided ponytail and overflowing cuteness.

Orange:

This caste has only one representative Shippo and has been ranked for its cuteness and its methods of annoying the white Inuyasha.

Green:

This caste is generally the worker class and has one representative Jaken. The duties of this class is to carry out any duty of the king Sesshomaru and to be stepped on during periods of high stress.

 **Read and review!!** **Thank you.**


End file.
